


Of Haircuts and Half-Bloods

by SleepySsnail



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Dorks, Haircuts, Jason is adorable, Leo is a MEGA dork, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Will is...will, piper is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail
Summary: Nico gets a haircut and Will actually doesn't like it that much. Cue Leo making random hair related puns, Jason trying to make sure Nico doesn't kill Leo, and Piper being the only sane one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I was reading a bunch of awesome Nico haircut fics and realized that in all of them, Will liked Nico's hair. I know that Will would love our little Italian death boy no matter what, but I was thinking, 'What if Will is the kind of person who doesn't like change?' Cue the writer's block to be lifted for this one story. I got the style idea from Viria's art of Nico with an undercut and I fell in love all over again.
> 
> *Leo shoves his way into author's note* "You mean, you were sobbing over how awesome the series is while looking at the fanart and reading fanfics when you wanted in on the Solangelo action?" ...Yes. And now, without further delay, ONWARDS!!! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO PERCY JACKSON.

This wasn't happening. Will shook his head and lightly smacked his cheek, before turning back to the sight of his boyfriend. Nico stood in the entryway of Cabin 13 with his arms crossed over his chest as he asked, "What?"

Will blinked again and smacked his face harder. Nope. It was real. Stupidly, Will said, "You cut your hair."

Nico snorted, a cute action that Will loved, and ran a hand through the shorter mess. The long ebony locks that fell just past Nico's shoulders was now shaved into and undercut with a slightly trimmed mop of black falling into the boy's eyes.

"Yeah," Nico said, glancing down and moving inside the cabin, indicating for Will to follow. In a slight daze, the blond followed the son of Hades inside, swinging the door shut behind him. Nico flopped back on his bunk and asked, "so whaddya you think?"

"Hmm?" Will asked, cocking his head sideways like a puppy. Nico rolled his eyes as he said, "The hair. What's your opinion?"

Will didn't even think as he said, "It's short."

Nico smirked as he muttered, "That's the point dork."

"Yeah, but, it's different."

Nico let his expression go neutral as he asked, "Is that bad?"

Will started stammering, "It's not necessarily BAD, but, um, well different, and uh-"

Will was cut off by Nico standing up quickly, pouting slightly, and saying, "Nevermind," and truding out of the cabin. Will stood against the wall of Cabin 13 in a daze. Did he just upset Nico by saying he didn't like his hair? The medic smiled a bit, thinking about how adorable Nico was when he pouted.

~le POV change~

Nico muttered curses to himself in a mixture of Greek, Italian, and Latin as he walked through the camp. The haircut seemed like a good idea at the time. Leo's comment when the son of death first showed him was along the lines of, "You don't look like a moody little kid anymore!"

After a swift kick to the shin, the mechanic groaned, "No really, it's really good. I hope you never PART with it!"

Nico kicked the ground, as he passed Jason's cabin and the blond son of Jupiter came out. A smile broke out across Jason's face as he spotted Nico, and he started jogging towards the younger male.

"Hey Neeks!"

Nico nodded in greeting as Jason ruffled his hair playfully. The blond smiled as he asked, "How'd Will take it?"

Nico shrugged and said, "Doesn't like it."

"Who doesn't like what?"

Nico and Jason turned to see Piper, followed by Leo, walking up to them. The brunette girl smiled kindly and ran a hand through Nico's hair as she said, "Not bad. You look older."

The son of Hades mumbled a few words of thanks before Jason said, "Will isn't a big fan of Nico's hair, which makes no sense."

"Yeah, he should've SHAVED his opinion for later," Leo offered, earning groans from the other three. Piper sighed as she suggested, "Maybe he just takes a while to get used to new things? Whatever it is, he'll warm up to it sooner or later."

Jason looked slightly worried as Piper placed her hand on her dagger. Leo grinned as he said, "I BRAID to the gods that this doesn't turn into a blood bath!"

Nico turned and shot a glare at the mechanic before growling, "One more hair pun or joke and I will end you."

Leo laughed nervously as he backed up, saying, "I hate to CUT this SHORT but I have some stuff to build!"

The latino turned on his heel and ran towards the forges while Nico growled profanities at the impish boy. Piper sighed as Jason said, "I'm gonna go see if Percy needs help with anything," before he started wandering off towards the canoe lake.

Piper threw an arm around Nico's shoulders and said, "If he can't take this, dump him."

Nico smirked as the daughter of Aphrodite sauntered off after Jason, leaving him alone. Cracking his knuckles, Nico walked around camp for a while more before he returned to Cabin 13. Upon entering, the Italian was surprised to find Will dozing off in the corner of the room with something behind him.

In one swift move, Nico walked over to the golden boy and shook him awake. Will bancged his head against the wall hard as he sat up. Rubbing the back of his head, Will grabbed the bag that was behind him and handed it to Nico, saying, "An apology for earlier. You really are cute, and shorter hair looks nice on you."

Nico smiled softly as Will blushed a bit, before actually looking at what Will had brought him. Without even hesitating, Nico started munching on the McDonald's food, saying, "You are my favorite person right now."

Will smiled and said, "That's nice and all, but I wanna be your favorite person all the time."

The blond ran a hand through Nico's hair and down his back, just before enveloping the ghost king in a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. Now that that's outta my system, I think I'll try and work on my other fanfics!
> 
> *Leo marches up and throws a script in my face* "LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT THIS!" What am I looking at? "...You're supposed to ask the readers to comment and give kudos to the story!" Oh yeaaaah...please give kudos to this if you liked something about it, and please comment if there are any spelling/grammar errors you spot, or if you just wanna drop a comment! Until next time! - Neko


End file.
